The New Girl
by iluvcarby101
Summary: What happens if Edward never came back for Bella? What happens when he meets a new girl, Kelsey, 20 years later? Why is she so damn tempting? But, an even greater question, who is her mysterious mother? COMPLETE! SEQUEL SEQUEL INFO UP!
1. My Own Personal Hell

Summary:Edward never came back after he left Bella, and moved on. 20 years later, he falls for another girl named Kelsey. But Kelsey isn't all she seems to be...

_**Disclaimer: Don't won Twilight and most likely never will**_

**Hey guys. My first actual Twilight story. Kelsey is my character. **

Chapter 1: My Own Personal Hell

Edward stiffened instantly in his seat. No, not for twenty years had this bothered him, not since Bella. This girl, she was his own personal hell. The first day of school in Forks, Alaska (haha ironic huh?), and this happens. Now, sitting in this English classroom, he saw her for the first time. She was pretty, wearing tight, dark jeans showing off her long, thin legs, and a hoodie under her white bubble coat to protect her form the cold. Her thick, blonde hair fell in waves from a ponytail on top of her head. But that isn't what kept his attention. No, her scent. Why him?

"Hello class. My name is Mrs Smith. I'm your English teacher for the year. Lets start by going around the class. Say your name, and something interesting about yourself." Edward drowned it out, intent on this girl, when he found something else: he couldn't read her mind. He shook his head, then snapped his head around when the student in front of him, and short, fat girl with greasy dishwater-blond hair spoke. Then it was his turn.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, and I just moved here from Canada." he said, then sat down, waiting for this mystery girls turn.

Finally, she stood up and spoke. "Um, hi, my name is Kelsey, and uh, I'm really clumsy," she said in a rush, instantly blushing a deep red. This girl was just like Bella. But not. But mostly yes. This girl obviously not Bella, but she was just so much like her, making his dead heart pound in his chest.

When the heater blew their way, her scent over came him. He needed to get out of there. Now. "Miss. Smith, may i use the washroom?" he asked. The teacher gave him a weird look, but nodded her head. Her blood was just so tempting..but even more her. Just her.

He wanted to get to know her, and he would. But tomorrow.

Most definitely tomorrow.

ok, sry its short. Next chapter will be up soon, and will include Edward getting to know kelsey...REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! it would make me very happy. and trust me, i need it.


	2. Out For a Jog

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and i don't want to...except maybe Edward, but who doesn't?_**

**A/N: Hey guys, sry for the long wait. It's a really long story and all you guys want is this story! ooooo and REVIEW CAUSE FIDAY WAS MY BDAY!!(april 13th) i was going to update but the stupid site wouldnt let me update!!!!**

Kelsey's POV: 

Kelsey watched Edward flee the room, her blue eyes following him with excitement. The teacher's voice droned in the background while her mind wandered. He was just so unbelievably beautiful. How could he be stuck here, in this little rainy town named Forks? He looked like he belonged on a runway in New York City, or in an Abercrombie catalog. She made a mental note to herself to get to know him. She would tomorrow. She shifted her attention back to the teacher pacing in front of her. 

&

Kelsey threw her bag on the floor by the door and half ran threw the kitchen and up the stairs, taking them 2 at a time. She slammed the door to her room and pulled her coat off. She ripped her hoodie off her head and the short sleeve tee under it. Changing into a pair of running shorts (she would warm up has she was running) She opened her closet and pulled a light blue Under Armor long sleeved shirt out and pulled it on. Redoing her ponytail, she pulled out her good pair of running shoes and carefully lacing them up. Half falling down the stairs and into the cold outside air. She carefully stretched for a few minutes before jogging down the street. She had been on the track team the year before (how she managed to not fall while running was beyond her). Her blond hair fanned out from her ponytail has she jogged. Damn, she forgot her iPod. Oh well, so instead, she thought about her first day of school. More specifically, a certain bronze-haired boy. The next day would be very interesting. But she needed time to plan. What was she going to say? A sudden car horn sent her into a nearby ditch, coating her in mud. Why did she ALWAYS have to over react? Groaning, she set her hands underneath her to push herself up, but her hands sunk into the soggy earth. 

"Oh, I'm sorry..." said a musical voice, and a pale hand was extended to help her up. Looking up into the owners face, she felt a blush creep up her cheeks. Exactly the boy she wanted to see. 

"Hey, Edward right?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm. She took his hand and was shocked by how cold his hand was. Like ice. She wondered if the rest of him was has cold... 

"Yes. You're Kelsey, correct?" he asked, pulling her to her feet and and immediately pulling his hand back. "Do you need a ride somewhere?" He looked reluctant to say it though. Like a mom standing by her child and telling him what to say in his ear as he met someone new. 

Kelsey grinned. "Oh, I'm just jogging. I was on the track team last year." She noticed him relax. Um, hello, rudeness? 

"Oh, ok. Um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow..." he mumbled under his breath. He gave her a strained smile and went back to his car, the tires squealing has he accelerated to fast. Shaking her head, Kelsey set off towards her house. She should have accepted the ride. Her clothes were soaked through and she was FREEZING. Picking up the pace, she set off towards home. 

&

hey, sorry its kind of short. i promise i'll start working on the next chapter tomorrow during english. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! for my bday! i like all kinds of reviews! 


	3. OH NO The SUN!

Disclaimer: still dont own anything

AN: sry this took so long. tooo lazy to write a real AN so heres ur story

&

Kelsey opened her eyes as, dare she say it, SUN, came through her windows, waking her from her sleep. Hopping out of bed, she threw herself at the window. The sky was a bright, blue ceiling, not a cloud in the sky. Tripping before she got to the door, she went downstairs and out onto the porch, not caring that she was only wearing a thin cami and tiny shorts. The air warmed her skin, and she felt the excitment spread threw her. She was going to be daring today, she was going to wear shorts! And just yesterday she had been in a big puffy coat. HA! And she thought it couldn't be warm in Alaska...

Taking a quick shower, she wrapped a towel around her thin body and went into her walk-in closet. In the corner, with the tags still on, were an adorable pair of brown shorts with ties on the sides. Pulling them on, she paired it with a white zip-up hoodie from Aeropostale and white Old Navy flip-flops.(totally wore it today!!) Pulling part of her hair up with a clip, she went downstairs to eat some breakfast. Grabbing a bowl from the cabinet, she filled it with Cookie Crisp and milk. She scarfed it down and yelled a quick good-bye to her mom, eager to see a certain bronze-haired boy...

"Edward Cullen?" Mrs. Smith called, not looking up from her roll call.

Kelsey put her head in her hands, disapointed that he wasn't here. She couldn't wait to get to know him. He was just beyond perfect, and a gentlemen on top of that. There was something else too, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Oh well, hopefully he would be back tomorow, or maybe she would go running again! Maybe he would find her, and scare her into a ditch again. Ok, maybe not the ditch part though.

"WE are going to now act on Act I of Julius Ceasar, do I have any volunteers.?" Mrs. Smith broke threw her thoughts. Even better. Her mind would now wander even more now that she was supposed to try and focus on the worst play writen in all of history. Great, just her luck. (WE just finished this in eng. and it is the WORST play/topis EVER!)

&

Edward sat on a leather couch, facing the glass wall of his room, a room almost identical to the one he had in Forks, watching his skin throw tiny rainbows all around him. He had been looking foward to talking to Kelsey today, even though it wasn't the best idea. But noooo, the stupid sun had to be out today. So instead, he was sitting there thinking about her. He could picture her perfectly, an adorable blush on her cheeks. Why, oh WHY did today have to be the day the sun came out? Falling onto his back, he stared at the ceiling, daydreaming...

&

Kelsey flew up the stairs and into her room, pulling on a comfier pair of short shorts and a strappy tank top. She laced on her running shoes and flew down the stairs, making a breif stop for a water bottle. She took off down the street not caring how fast she was going. She just had to see Edward. AFter about a half mile, she realized she was going to fast and she had to walk because she had a cramp in her side. Stopping to take a drink from her water bottle, she glanced around. No cars. Giving up, she started to trudge back the way she came, ready to go home and take a shower.

REVIEWS!!!!!! i LOVE REVIEWS!!!!! PLEASE?!


	4. My Super Sexy English Partner

**AN: WOW! I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I just finished up the school yr so I'll use that as an excuse. Lol so here is the next chapter!!! YAY!!!**

_Disclaimer: I most defiantly don't own anything…accept the plot._

Kelsey woke up and, surprise, surprise, it was raining. Sticking her hand out the window, she realized that the warm weather from yesterday was gone. Damn. She took a wuick shower and pulled on a tight pair of Hollister jeans, with a oversized hoodie from her old school. To lazy, yet again, to do anything with her long hair, she pulled it into a messy bun on top of her head. She pulled on flip flops, just because she was to lazy to actually look for another pair and went downstairs to eat.

&

HE"S HERE!!!!! Kelsey felt like screaming. Rushing through the door just has the bell rang, she saw the odd bronze colored hair and felt her mood lift up. Taking a seat next to him, she shook the wet tendrils of hair out of her eyes. Stupid rain. She opened up to the page written on the board and listened to the teacher give instructions.

"Today, we will be answering the questions on this page from Act One. Please find a partner, this is due at the end of class."

Kelsey was busy trying to figure out a creative way to ask Edward to be her partner, without tripping over her words. When the teacher stopped talking it was a mad rush to find a partner, and, unfortunately for her, she saw all the girls in the room, looking at the sexy bronze haired boy next to her. Luckily she didn't have to worry.

"Would you like to be partners?" Edward asked in his velvety voice. Like she could say no.

Trying to not sound over-eager, she smiled. "Sure." She was surprised at how well she had done. Scooting her desk over towards his, she looked up and saw all the angry, disappointed looks of the other girls. Ha! Wrong idea. Her desk got caught on someone's strap from their backpack, and she felt herself leaning to the side, tipping over.

Luckily, a strong, strangely cold hand reached out to steady her. "Careful there," Edward said.

Blushing furiously, Kelsey righted her self and looked at the book. "Um, ok, should we start?" She glanced over at him.

He smirked and pulled a piece of loose-leaf paper from under his book. On it were all the completed questions. "Already done. I thought we could chat instead."

Kelsey tried to compose the shock on her face. "uh, sure.." she stuttered. Today was her lucky day.

He questioned her on her old town, the things she did at school, the various sports she tried. He asked her about her mother and father, and sadly had to tell him she didn't know her father, and her mother wouldn't tell. His relentless questioning lasted until the end of the period. Sadly, she stood up and gave him a smile.

"Would you like to have dinner tonight?" he asked. Nearly passing out from all the jealous stares in her directions and the fact that she had just been asked out by the cutest boy in school, she mearly nodded. He gave her a crooked smile, then floated out of the room, leaving Kelsey hyperventilating in a crowd of jealous on-lookers.

Ok guys, that's all for now. Just a heads up, I'm leaving for FLA for 5 or 6 weeks on June 15th, so I won't be updating after that. But expect many updates for all my stories before that. So, REVIEW!!! PRESS THE CUTE LITTLE BUTTON!!! Oo and I need a beta. Anyone interested? Pm me, email me, or leave it in a review.


	5. AN

Ok, has of now, all my stories are on HIATUS!!!! i have to pack and stuff before i leave for florida on friday for 5 weeks. I'm coming back on July 22 i belive. Until friday i will R&R other stories, but i can't find the time to write anymore. So sorry bout that.


	6. Getting REady

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Almost knocking her mom down has she ran past her in the kitchen, Kelsey made it up the stairs in record time.

She stripped her school clothes off her sweaty body and threw on her comfy bath robe. She threw open her closet door and started picking and choosing her outfit. The problem was, she had NO idea where they were going. She didn't know if she should dress nice, or casual. Soo, she would dress nice, but not too nice.

Her closet was a total disaster, so she had to organize what she could and couldn't wear; by throwing everything she didn't want out. Throwing her black slacks, dresses, dressy tops, and longer skirts out, all that remained was her school clothes and some other things. So, then she threw out her school clothes.

After glancing at what was left, she picked a khaki mini-skirt and a slinky blue long sleeved top that shimmered to different shades in different lights. She left them on her bed, then knelt down and started to toss around her shoe boxes. She threw the flip flops, sandals and gym shoes, and also various other types of shoes that wouldn't match her outfit. She was left with a pair of simple black stiletto's and some knee-high boots. Deciding that, due to her clumsiness when she wasn't running, stiletto's were not the best idea. So, she decided to wear the funky pair of blue boots that she had bought on a dare with some of her old friends. They were the exact color of her top. There, outfit complete.

She was about to stand up and head to the shower when her mom came into her room.

Her mom was average height, with dark chocolate hair and warm brown eyes. Kelsey figure she had gotten her looks from her dad. "What was all the... going somewhere?" Her mom changed mid-sentence, after glancing around her messy room.

"Oh, my gosh. I HAVE A DATE WITH THE CUTEST BOY IN SCHOOL!" Kelsey screeched. Her mom gave a polite smile and said a polite 'have fun' then left the room. Kelsey then hurtled herself into the shower.

&

Edward was sitting on his black leather sofa, doing what he usually did; think. He was excited about his date and so was the rest of his family. They were happy to see him happy, or they were just tired of looking at his face after the whole Bella thing. Even though it's been a long time, he still felt a tug at his dead heart every time he thought about her. But it was easier now, now that he had Kelsey. She reminded of him so much of Bella; her clumsiness, her deep blushes, her smell... It was almost scary how much they were alike, except their looks. Looking at the Rolex on his arm, he got up and went to his new shiny Volvo and went to go pick up Kelsey.

&

Ok, that all for now! I should have this updated by Wendsday i think. Look for a post then. But, I'm getting kind of sad, looking at all these stories with 100 reviews and i have...16. So, starting next chapter, i would like 10 reviews a chapter, because the ending is WAY to good. I know exactly what I'm going to do. Oh yeah, and i can' t remember if i have a beta or not...if i do please tell me! and if not, can someone be my beta? thank you lots!!!!! REVIEW!!!


	7. The DAte

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my totally awesome plot line which I totally adore!

AN: Hey y'alls. See? I told you I would post on Wednesday! So, just a cute little reminder…10 reviews before I post a new chapter. I always feel sad when I look at other people's stories and they have, like, 100 reviews. Soooo tell other people to read it. Hehe I know, I'm greedy. Ok, onto the date I no all of you really want to read!!!!!!!!

The DATE!!!!!!!

Kelsey was pacing around the kitchen. He said he would pick her up at 7. It was 6:55.

She was in the middle of yet another lap when her mom came down. Her hair was all stringy and wet, and she had all her make-up off. She had dark purple circles under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"Wow, mom. You look tired," Kelsey told her.

Her mom smiled at her. "Yeah, I think I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." And then she went upstairs.

Kelsey whipped her head around and looked at the clock. 6:58. She wanted to scream she was getting mad. Could the clock move ANY slower? So she decided she wouldn't even look at the clock. She continued the relentless pacing until she heard the most wonderful sound in the world at the moment; the doorbell. Trying to act cool about it, she started to walk to the door when she, of course, tripped. Giving up on the walking part, she picked herself up off the floor and sprinted to the door. She threw it open so it banged loudly against the wall. She could feel her face and neck heating up. "Uh, hey Edward," she stammered. Staring into his topaz eyes, her thoughts got all jumbled.

His eyes were amused, and a smile played at the corners of his perfect lips. "Hello Kelsey. Are you ready?" he asked in his velvet voice.

"Yes," she answered and yanked her coat off the coat rack by the door. She followed him out the door to his super shiny Volvo. Like a gentlemen, he opened the door and closed it behind her. She watched him cross the car to his door, and she couldn't help but stare at how graceful he was. He got in the car and peeled out of the driveway.

He broke the silence first. "So, how are you tonight?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Fine, how 'bout you?" Wow, she was getting good at this.

"Fine I supposed," he smirked.

Kelsey looked at him. "What so funny?" his mood was starting to catch on. She was now smiling like an idiot. So much for getting good.

"Nothing." He said then put his eyes back on the road. There was a long silence afterwards, when Kelsey realized she had absolutely no idea where they was going.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

"Just a little Italian place in town. They have good food." He answered.

Great. In town. Meaning people from school would be there too. Meaning, she would be stared at. And that was bad. Very bad. But, she tried to hide her emotions. Her mom always told her she could read her like a book. Kelsey just happened to glance at the speedometer. "AHHHHH SLOW DOWN!" she screeched. They were going 100 miles per hour!

"Kelsey, don't freak out, I always drive like this. I've never even gotten a ticket." He answered calmly.

Kelsey was still freaking out. "I was raised to abide by traffic laws. PLEASE slow down," she answered has calmly has she could.

He gave her a funny look, but the needle gradually started to drift towards 80. "I hate driving slow," he muttered.

Kelsey laughed. "This is slow?" she asked in disbelief.

Edward gave her a crooked, her favorite. "My whole family drives fast. I guess you could call us speedoholics," he answered lightly.

They were at the restaurant now. He parallel parked perfectly next to the curb. He got out quickly and opened the door for her. She followed him into the restaurant and she immediately felt a feeling of dread wash over her.

The little restaurant was full of her classmates, and, it just so happened that the most popular girls in school were servers. This was going to be oh-so-much fun.

"Table for two," he told the server girl.

She was momentarily dazed. After a few seconds, she suddenly snapped out of it and grabbed two menus from the stack in front of her. "Right this way," she said seductively. Kelsey noticed that the girl looked like she was trying way to hard to look sexy. She was swinging her hips has she walked, and it just looked stupid. She led them to a little booth in the corner. "Your server will be right with you," she said, and smiled warmly at Edward. Kelsey just rolled her eyes.

They sat there in silence, when Kelsey decided it was her turn to break the silence. "So, you've heard about my family. I want to hear about yours," she told him.

He smiled at her. "What do you want to know?" he asked.

She hadn't thought about that. Really, all she wanted to hear was his voice, but she wasn't about to tell him that. "Uh, I don't know…everything? Start from the beginning. You're adopted, right?"

"Yes, Carlisle and Esme adopted me a while ago. I couldn't think of two better people," he said warmly. He was about to continue when the server appeared.

"Hello, I'm Jessica, and I will be your server for today. Can I get you anything to drink?" Kelsey noticed that she was specifically talking to Edward, with her back to her.

Kelsey saw Edwards eyes flick over to her. "I'll have a Coke," she answered.

"Two Cokes," he answered the waiter. She gave him yet another seductive smile and pranced away on her ridiculous stiletto's.

"So, are you going to continue?" Kelsey asked.

" Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister. They're the blond ones, Have you seen them before? In school?" After she shook her head he continued. "Emmet is the one with all the muscles. And Alice is the one with the black hair. Emmet is dating Rosalie and Jasper is dating Alice." He finished.

The waiteress came back with their drinks. "Are you ready to order?" she asked.

Yet again, her back was to Kelsey. Edward glanced pointedly to Kelsey, and the waitress unwillingly turned to her. "Uh, I'll have…" she glanced at the menu and ordered the first thing she saw. "the mushroom ravioli."

"And for you?" she turned back to Edward.

"Nothing for me." He answered then handed her the menus. She pranced away again.

"Well, that's my family. Tell me about your…mom right? You don't know your dad and you don't have any brothers and sisters." He said immediately after the waitress had left.

"My mom is average height. She's the complete opposite from me. Brown hair, brown eyes. She looks really young for her age. She looks like she's 20, but she's actually over 30. She kind of emotional too." Suddenly, Kelsey had a thought. "So you got to ask all of those questions in English. It's my turn now."

Edward looked startled at her sudden outburst. "Uh, what do you want to know?"

Kelsey was quiet for a moment has she thought that over. She was going to ask good questions, not her random little outbursts.

She was about to ask her question when the server appeared with her food. The waitress set the food in front of her, then turned back to Edward. "Are you sure you don't need anything?" she asked seductively.

"No, thank you," he answered politely, with one of his dazzling smiles. Has if she was in a daze, she staggered away.

"Why do you always do that," Kelsey asked him with disapproval in her voice.

"Do what?" he asked, his eyes full of confusion.

He leaned across the tiny table, so he could hear her better, Kelsey presumed. His face was so close to her that she could feel his breath lightly on her face

It took a moment for her to answer. "Dazzle people," she muttered, looking away from his gorgeous topaz eyes.

He looked amused. "Really?" he asked

"You can't possibly believe everyone has that effect on people. You don't notice how girls always will go out of they're way just to talk to you, and how they're always at a loss for words?" she asked in disbelief.

He laughed. "Do I dazzle you?" he asked.

"Frequently," Kelsey admitted. She concentrated on eating her food. It was actually good. When she finished, another question popped into her mind. "So, how many girlfriends have you had?"

When the words came out of her mouth, she saw his face drop. He looked so sad, she wished she hadn't asked that question. She thought he wouldn't answer, but he did. "Just one," he answered, his voice surprisingly quiet and vulnerable.

"What was she like?" Kelsey asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Edward gave her a weak smile. "No offense, but I would rather not talk about it."

Kelsey smiled. "Ok, no problem, sorry I brought it up."

"No, it's…ok it's been awhile. But how about you?" he asked.

She just shook her head. He gave her a skeptical look, but the waitress came back.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked, again, only to Edward.

"No thank you." He answered. She handed him the book with the check in it. Before she could walk away, he gave her a handful of money with the check. "No change," he said simply.

&

After Edward had dropped Kelsey off at home, she went straight up to her room. That was the most fun she had ever had. But now she was exhausted. Quickly changing into pajamas, she lied down on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

&

YAY! All done! So yeah,remember….10 reviews!!!!!!!!! I don't care what kind, just reveiew! I can't belive how many people actually read this story, but I have no where near has many reviews. I do accept anonymous reviews.


	8. I Kind of Smell

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, and finally, ECLIPSE!!!!**_

**AN: IT'S FINALLY OUT!!!!! ECLIPSE IS OUT!!!!!! YAY!!!! I've got it waiting for me at Borders right now. Unfortunately, I don't have a car and mis padres are working. So I can't go get it!!!! UGH!!!! Sooo getting away from that, sorry I was going to update before this but we've had some pretty nasty storms the last couple of days and I'm not supposed to go online when theres lightning. Idk why, but whatever. and I was away for the weekend. ON TO THE STORY!**

**Kelsey woke up and glanced at her alarm clock. 11 A.M. Sighing in frustration, she realized she most likely wouldn't see Edward today. It was Saturday, the weekend. Has in, no school. **

**After she finished sulking she went downstairs to have breakfast. And she realized, her mom hadn't gone shopping in the past couple days, so there wasn't any cereal. Frustrated, she hunted around the kitchen for something to eat. When she looked in the refrigerator, she found left over mashed potatoes. Oh well, better then nothing. She heated them up in the microwave and added a little milk to it. There, it tasted homemade. After she finished her mashed potatoes, she was still hungry, so she went back to the refrigerator. She found the delicious hot fudge brownie cake her mom made a couple of days ago. She heated some up then downed it quickly. (AN:Sorry, that really had nothing to do with anything, but I just had that brownie thing for breakfast a couple days ago and it was SO GOOD!)**

**She went back upstairs and sat on her messy bed. She glanced around her room and decided she should probably pick up all the clothes she had thrown around in her pre-date frenzy. Half way through, she got bored with it and decided that she should go running, has she hadn't been doing in the last couple days. **

**Kelsey stuck her hand out the window, as she was accustomed to before getting dressed. It was freezing outside. She decided on sweats and a hoodie. Lacing up the gym shoes, she half-fell down the stairs to the kitchen. She quickly threw her long hair up into a pony-tail and ran out the door on her little jog.**

**&**

**When Kelsey decided she was about 2 miles away from home, she stopped for a water break. She guzzled the water from her water bottle, and took a couple of deep breathes, when she heard a car coming from behind her. She moved off to the side of the road and took another drink out of her water bottle. **

"**Running again?" said an amused, velvety voice from behind her. **

**Nearly spitting out her water, she spun around to see Edwards's gorgeous face leaning partially out the open window of his Volvo. Forcing herself to swallow her water, she laughed. "Yeah, I figured I probably should. I haven't been running in awhile," she answered, her breath still coming in short gasps from her 2 mile jog. "So, what brings you here?"**

**Flashing his gleaming white teeth, he answered "Nothing."**

**Kelsey had to glance away from his eyes to form a sentence. "What are you doing today, now that we don't have school today?"**

**He seemed to think about it for a split second, before he answered with a smile playing at the corner of his lips. "Depends, what are you doing today?"**

**Kelsey, without really thinking about what he had said, answered, "Nothing exciting." When he didn't say anything right away, she finally got what he meant. Her face flushing more then it already was, she could only manage to stare at him and managed to get a one word out of her mouth. "Huh?"**

**Laughing, he started up his car. "How about you come meet my family? You said you've never seen them before."**

**Kelsey couldn't help but jump up and down. "Sure! But, uh, can I go home first and shower? I kind of smell."**

**Laughing, he nodded, and then leaned out of view, and the passenger door swung open.**

**&**

**After a quick 2 minute shower, Kelsey ran over to her messy closet, that wasn't even full yet, and looked around. Deciding to go for the more casual look, she threw on a pair of dark, semi-tight jeans and a long sleeved Hollister shirt. She ran back into her bathroom and blow-dried her blond hair until it was perfectly straight. Slipping on a pair of flip-flops, she carefully went downstairs, to where Edward was waiting in the kitchen. "Ok, let's go."**

**&**

**Ok, I could continue, but I don't really like how this is going, and I'm too preoccupied with the fact that Eclipse is now out and I don't have it yet. So, I'll update the second I finish Eclipse, I promise!!!!! Oh, and obviously, this chapter doesn't deserve 10 reviews, so I'll update no matter what. But you can still review hehe.**


	9. AN numero dos

**hey guys, im so so sry i havnt updated. i started school about a week ago, and im already having some problems with my friends. sry, this story completly slipped my mind, im starting the next chapter now. SRY AGAIN! **


	10. A Hidden Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

An: Sorry i took so long to update. High school sucks. so, i don't feel like writing an authors note, so here you go. I took alot of time on this chapter, so i hope you like it. :)

Kelsey's POV

I was practically hyperventilating in the front seat of the shiny silver car. I Don't know why I was so nervous, it was just his family. I stole a side glance at him and saw the corners of his perfect mouth curving slightly upward. Trying to hide his smile.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, sharper then I'd intended. When I'm nervous, I tend to get just a little bit mad.

"You. Why are you freaking out so much?" he said with emotions slightly mixed in with his calm voice. The way he said it had me suspicious. Like he thought the hyperventilating was funny, but his question had a meaning behind it. Something that he didn't find funny at all. Something that put just the slightest hint of nervousness, the slightest hint at a hidden secret, something he didn't want me to know.

I turned my head completely, to give him my full attention. "What's wrong?" I asked, curiosity, unfortunately, clearly in my voice.

After the slightest pause, he turned to me with a confused look on his face. It took me a moment to realize we were driving, way to fast, down a curvy road, and he wasn't paying any attention. "Edward pay attention!" I shrieked.

Smirking he turned his attention back to the road. Knowing what else i was going to ask, he slowed down slightly.

Not about to give up, I took another shot at it. "What's wrong?" i repeated, successfully hiding the curiosity in my voice.

The same puzzled look came across his face. "What are you talking about Kelsey? I'm fine."

Slightly frustrated, I continued on. "You seem like your hiding something about...something you don't want me to know..." I stopped, aware I was pretty much just rambling and the longer i continued, the more i would confuse myself and him.

He surprised me by laughing. "Do you tend to over analyze things? It seems like you tend to think things through too much and make yourself confused."

I pouted, giving up. That's what my mom always told me. I DID tend to over analyze things. And I never realized it. Damn, now I felt stupid.

I turned my attention back to the road, when he slowed down, then turned off into an overgrown hidden paved lane off the side of the road. The trees along the path were cut perfectly, in a neat line so the branches wouldn't hit the car and scratch the flawless silver paint job. After what seemed like miles, it opened up into an opening. The grass was a rolling green carpet, with a few trees scattered in the opening. The drive continued on to a garden full of multi-colored flowers, all perfectly spaced and looking absolutely perfect. The drive curved into a circle at the top, with a big modern-looking mansion at the tip. Around it were a few smaller buildings, looking like large sheds.

Nobody's POV

Edward stopped the Volvo and got out to open the door for her. Shutting it behind her, he leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry so much."

He led her to the big, heavy looking double doors and opened one for her, before pushing her inside. Kelsey was surprised when she saw two people coming down the stairs. They looked to be in their late twenties, early thirties.

"Kelsey, this is Carlisle and Esme, my parents." Edward said, then gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hello Kelsey. It's nice to meet you." Esme said. Carlisle nodded and smiled at her.

"Same here," Kelsey answered, her voice surprisingly strong for all the emotions flying around in her chest, threatening to break free.

"Kelsey!" She heard a girls voice yell.

She turned to see an impossibly tiny girl with spiky black hair coming down the stairs, with a tall, blond boy trailing behind her.

Confused as to how this girl new her name, she answered, "Uh, hi." It came out has more of a question. She shot a glance over to Edward and saw him glaring at her. He took a deep breath and introduced her.

"Kelsey, this is Alice and Jasper."

At the mention of her name, Alice walked over to her, except it looked more like dancing, and pecked her on the cheek.

"Emmett and Rosalie are out. You'll meet them later."

Kelsey glanced around and was shocked. Edward had told her that Carlisle and Esme had adopted them, which was obviously true because they were both so young looking. Despite that, they looked the same. They all had the unbelievably perfect, flawless pale skin, the same strange topaz color, and faint purple bruises that looked like they hadn't slept for days.

She had been so caught up in her observations, that she hadn't noticed that Edward had been talking to someone else. She was snapped out of her trance by Edward pulling her towards the stairs. Up on the second floor was a large hall. Edward took her all the way to the end and pulled her through the last door on the right.

Inside was a large room, with a full bath and a walk-in closet. One wall was completly glass, over looking a stretch off trees, with some form of water just a little ways off. The room was a tan color, the walls, the extremely comfy looking carpet... An expensive looking stereo sat in the corner. A tan leather sofa, which was the same color has the wall, but darker then the floor.

"Wow," Was all Kelsey could manage to get out. The room, which was in the shape of an L. was bigger then her's.

"Yeah, it's a little big," was his answer, then he went further into the room to sit on the sofa. She followed him ,then looked down the length of the L. At the end was another door.

"What's in there?" Kelsey asked, curious.

Edward just shrugged, then picked up a tiny remote and pushed a button. A sweet song came through the hidden speakers, a lullaby. She saw Edward jump, then pushed another button. Or, rather, jammed another button. The CD switched, but the remote was now shattered from the force her had used on the slim remote.

Shocked, Kelsey walked over to the door and opened it. Inside was a medium sized room, with a white piano in the middle, covered in dust. Despite the lack of care, it was still the prettiest piano she had ever seen.

Edward came up behind her and gently closed the door. "I used to play, but I don't anymore."

He was hiding something. And it hurt him.

Was it something that reminded him of his real family?

Or another girl?

AN: oooo yay! drama! oh yeah, i really need a beta. i had alot of typos when i posted this first. opps Anyone interested? Pm me or leave it in a review


	11. AN: A little Q and A

Ok, I'm going to answer a few questions so you guys won't be has confused.

Q: Why did Edward move on so quickly after his whole Thinking-Bella-Is-Dead-And-Going-To-Kill-Himself thing?

A: Edward only wanted to kill himself after he heard Bella was dead. Nobody kept track of her, so they think she is alive and off somewhere married with kids.

Ok, i was going through reviews so i decided to clear this up without going back and changing it. They live in Forks, Alaska. Ironic huh?

Q:Why are so many of the chapters like Twilight?

A: I'm trying to follow the origonal story line for some of the chapters. Not completly, but you will see why at the end.

Oh yeah, how many of you are actually starting to like Kelsey? Tell me, i really want to know.

And if you have an guesses, or questions, send me a PM. I hope this cleared things up a bit.

Sry this isn't a chapter. But i thought i really needed to clear things up.


	12. WHY DO I HAVE SO MANY AN's?

Hey guys

bad news: I don't have my email at the moment, and i usually write my chapters in an email then send it to my beta, but obviously, i can't do that right now. anything sent to me in the past 3 weeks i havn't gotten. i'll try to use my sisters screen name, but until then, i can't really update this story. if you have an other ideason how to update my story minus email, leave it in a review and ill check it on here

but, for the good news, I GOT CHICAGO CUBS PLAYOFF TICKETS! AH!

so sry for not being able to update!

iluvcarby101


	13. Part of the Truth

Disclaimer: I still don't, any I probably never will, own Twilight. Or it's characters.

AN: Ugh, it's been so long since I've updated. I'm very sorry for that, but I've been playing psychiatrist to many of my friends. A lot of people I've had to cheer up, whether it was A) boyfriend troubles or B) a sister Overdosing.

Anyways, this is the second to last chapter! OMG, right? This is the first time you will find out more about Kelsey's mom. Sorry it's so short, but this is just a filler chapter for the next one, to give you a little more information.

&

Kelsey's POV

"Ok, what's going on," I demanded. I was NOT over analyzing things now. I was positive.

Edward turned to her, startled. "Excuse me?" he asked, in a confused voice.

I was getting frustrated. "What's wrong? Your hiding something from me, I know it!" I was practically screaming now.

Edward narrowed his eyes, and looked at me. "I'm not hiding anything from you Kelsey, "he said. I think I was making him mad.

Ok, that's it. "Yes you are! You're acting so weird!! You broke your stereo remote, just to change the CD, you won't let me into the room with piano…" I was screaming now. I was so unbelievably frustrated that he didn't trust me.

A hurt look flashed across his perfect face. "It hurts, ok? I don't want to think about it anymore!"

I felt horrible. The look on his face was causing me pain. But I wanted to know what was hurting him so much. I wanted to help him so bad. "What hurts? Tell me Edward, I want to help you!" I begged.

He looked torn. He wanted to tell me, he really did, but it caused him pain. Would he break down the barrier and tell me?

"It was my… ex-girlfriend. I wrote that song for her. She loved the piano that you just saw. I really loved her, and then I left to…keep her safe," he answered, his velvety voice strained.

I could tell he wasn't telling me everything, but I couldn't bear to ask him anymore questions, to put him in even more pain. I dropped the subject. "Hey, I met…most of your family, maybe you could come meet my mom," I suggested.

He lifted up his head and smiled a perfect crooked smile. "Sure," was his answer.

I pulled out my cell and quickly speed-dialed my mom's cell phone. She answered on the third ring. "Hey mom, can I bring someone over for you to meet?"

"Who?" she asked, suspicious.

"Remember my date? I want you to meet him. His name is…"

"Ok, sure," she cut me off. I really don't know why she always does that.

"Ok, mom. I'll be there in a few minutes. Love you!" I quickly snapped my phone shut. I turned and smiled at Edward. "Ready to go?"

&

Kelsey's Mom's POV

I sighed. I would have to face my daughter. I would have to face seeing someone in love. I don't know if I could handle it, but she's my daughter. I have to protect her. I couldn't let what happened to me happen to her. I picked up the remote for the stereo and quickly switch off the lullaby, which had once brought me so much joy. I whipped the tears from my cold face. Hopefully, my daughter won't be like me when I was young. Hopefully she would bring home a normal human boyfriend. Hopefully she wouldn't fall for a vampire, like I had, something that I had now become.

(Time for a little information for you to ponder over!) I, of course, wasn't a normal vampire. I was normal, in the pale skin, I sparkled in the sun, and the dark circles under my eyes. And, I suppose, to human eyes, I was beautiful. I wasn't normal, in the fact, that I could cry, I could blush, and I couldn't drink blood. It still made me sick. I ate regular human food. My eyes weren't the ruby red you traditionally saw from human drinkers, or the topaz from the animal drinkers. My eyes were a dark, dark brown. The same color they had been when I was human, when I was still in love.

&

Ok I had to put that last bit of info in there, so you weren't confused in the next chapter. Who knows, maybe a certain character we all know and love will make an appearance… That is, if she hasn't already.

iluvcarby101


	14. Why You're So Alike

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the stuffs. **_

**AN: OMG IT'S OVER!!! This is the final instanlment of "The New Girl", my first completed multi-chapter Twilight Fic. This was hard to write, and I tried to get it has perfect has possible. I separated it with "&" to try and separate it for you, especially the middle, with the constant change of thought. Thank you to all my wonderfull reviewers who stuck with this story, even though they love Bella the most. I hope you enjoy!!!!!!!**

**&**

_**Why You're So Alike**_

_**&**_

Edward smiled at her, then started to tow her downstairs. He would love to meet her mysterious mom. He brought her outside the door, when she stopped to look at the garden.

"Those are so pretty," she sighed, looking at the bright flowers planted in their perfect rows.

Bending down, Edward quickly picked a few. "Close you eyes," he said.

Kelsey obeyed, and relaxed at the gentle tugging of her hair.

"Ok, you can open them," he said. She gently patted her hair, and felt the flowers woven into it. She smiled at him, and he began to tug her away again.

He stopped in front of a large shed, the closest the house, and punched in the code, and the door opened. It revealed a glossy red convertible, top down, with thin, perfect looking legs covered in jeans coming from underneath the jacked-up car.

Kelsey glanced at Edward, surprised to see an annoyed expression on his face. "Rosalie," he said in a flat tone. He walked over to a shelf, and pulled down what looked like an old side-view mirror, handing it to Kelsey.

Has she was looking at her hair, Rosalie scooted out from under the car.

Edward took the mirror from Kelsey. "Kelsey, Rosalie, Rosalie, Kelsey."

Kelsey took the brief break to admire Rosalie. Her cascading blonde hair, pale skin, topaz eyes. Her perfect Sports Illustrated-model-like body. She was perfect, and Kelsey felt the pain of jealousy and doubt.

Seeming to sense her feelings, he added, "She's married to Emmett. He's around here somewhere." Not even waiting for a reaction from either of them, he pulled Kelsey away to a larger shed, further away. This was already open, and next to his silver Volvo was a huge Jeep. And standing next to is was a well-muscled boy with curly dark hair. "Emmett, this is Kelsey," he said, his voice warmer then the one he had just used with Rosalie. Emmett immediately cracked a smile, and said. "Nice to meet you," he said, his voice booming. "I'm sorry, but I must go help my wife. She needs help with her car..." he trailed off, then ran out. Kelsey turned from watching Emmett leave, and turned to see Edward holding the door open to his shiny car.

&

Kelsey couldn't help but smile. She had met Edward's family, and now he was meeting hers. The long winding driveway through the forest seemed even brighter, even though the clouds were thick over head. She didn't even mind the fact the Edward was going way too fast on the thin pavement. She thought things were going in the right direction. Maybe this would be her first serious relationship, with a boy she could hardly imagine was actually here, interested in her. Maybe she could help him get over this girl, to help ease the pain over time.

&

Edward glanced at Kelsey, her eyes a thousand miles away, a beautiful smile on her face. She seemed so easy to make happy. She never complained, and was so giving. Just like Bella had been. The thought of Bella made his mood fade slightly. No one, not even Kelsey, who seemed to actually _be _Bella, could ever replace her. But it was time to face the facts. Bella was gone. He was never going to see her again. Never see her flushed cheeks, or catch her when she falls. He had to accept this, and try to ease the pain. Kelsey seemed more then willing to help, and he did really like her.

&

Kelsey's confidence was starting to sway. Her mom always acted so weird, especially about boys. Her mom never dated, and she never spoke of her "father". Kelsey didn't know who he was, or what happened. She didn't know if they had been married, or if they had been high school sweet hearts that had gone too far. When Kelsey had mentioned her date, and when she had talked to her mom just now, she sounded so distant, with dread and ancient sadness in her voice. Kelsey's hands clenched into anxious fists. Seeming to sense her wavering confidence and anxiety, Edward gave her her favorite crooked smile. It took her breath away. He laughed quietly to himself, then gently leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. That stopped her heart. She stared, wide eyed at him. He gave her another gentle smile, then turned back to the road, to give her more time to think.

&

Edward had daydreamed countless hours of possible situations of seeing Bella again. In it, he always found her the same, 18-year-old self that he had left her, and they always ended up back together. But now it shifted into another point of view, the realistic one. He would see her, over 30 now, with sadness etched into her face. When she first saw him, pain would be all over her face, and it would be all his fault. He would have to leave then, no matter what he wanted. Even has he thought about it, it was hard. He knew he could never do that, just walk away. He would have to patch things up, and make sure she was OK, before leaving. He could never be with her again, he couldn't cause that pain. He would have to try and be has happy has possible, preferably with Kelsey, who STILL reminded him so much of Bella...

&

Kelsey was freaking out. She was so confident before, but she was starting to crack from anticipation. She reminded him so much of Bella. She had been nervous to introduce him to Charlie. It saddened him to think of Bella. He missed her so much. Her blush, her reactions to everything, her clumsiness, her smell... Maybe that's why he liked Kelsey. She reminded him so much of Bella, and he truly liked her now. They were in front of Kelsey's house now. He walked over to her door and opened it for her. Has she stood up, unstable, he kissed her cheek again. "Don't worry so much," he whispered in here ear. He walked her to the door, his arm around her waist to keep her steady.

"Shoot, I don't have my keys," she muttered, breathlessly.

He smiled, and reached out to ring the door bell. He heard the quiet steps of someone inside the house, coming to the door, and a new smell immerged. A sweet, familiar smell, he smelled every day at home.

A vampire.

He tightened his arm around Kelsey's waist, when the smell became strong enough to pick out a slight flowery smell in the background... freesia. His arm loosened, a confused expression on his face. Her mom was a vampire? The footsteps stopped, and the door opened.

His arm dropped from Kelsey's waist, has he took in the sight before him.

Pale skin.

Dark brown eyes.

Dark brown hair.

Even after the three day transformation, he would recognize her anywhere.

The girl he had fallen hopelessly in love with.

Bella Swan.

**THE END!!! Now, this is the end of this story, but of course there will be a sequel. I can't put it under "The New Girl" Because its not just Kelsey anymore!! I will be sure to put the Sequel info up when I have it ready for you!!! Some Questions to be answered:**

**What will Bella's reaction be?**

**Will Kelsey notice the weird tension?**

**Who IS actually Kelsey's Father? **

**Will Edward run away?**

**Does Bella want him back? **

**And of course, the most important…**

**Will Edward choose Kelsey or Bella? (****if you think it's easily answered, go back and read this chapter again!)**

**All to be answered in the Sequel!!!!**

**iluvcarby101**


	15. SEQUEL INFO

_**THE SEQUAL IS UP!!!!!!!!! It's called "**__**Unanswered questions and difficult decisions**__**". Of course, the story is all the questions that have yet to be answered, and who Edward will choose. I hope you like it has much has you all liked this story!!!!**_

_**iluvcarby101**_


End file.
